Gray Sand
by otsukareen
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti, Peeta. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa air mataku hampir saja menetes. first fanfiction in THG with Katniss as main character. Katniss/Peeta.


**Disclaimer:** Ok. Aku merasa bersalah dengan membuat fanfiksi nista dengan meminjamkan karakter-karakter **Trilogi Hunger Games karya Suzanne Collins**. Dan karena telah membuat karakter-karakter mereka (mungkin) _out ouf character_. Tapi... enjoy.

* * *

_/  
_

Aku tidak mengerti, Peeta. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa air mataku hampir saja menetes.

_/  
_

_Trilogy Hunger Games is Suzanne Collins's_

**Gray Sand**

_by ppopippo_

* * *

**T**IDAK ada lagi suasana khas Distrik 12.

Segalanya berubah ketika aku meninggalkan Distrik 12. Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, semenjak _bom-bom Capitol memusnahkan rumah-rumah kumuh milik penambang batu bara di wilayah Seam_,_ toko-toko di kota_,_ bahkan Gedung Pengadilan_**1) **

Semua yang terjadi mengubah Distrik 12, yang sebelumnya cukup indah dengan Padang Rumput yang hijau. Atau indah karena suara-suara orang yang mengobrol. Atau indah karena pekerjaan ilegalku, memburu, yang lalu hasilnya akan kujual di Hob. Atau, juga, indah karena senyum Prim, desisan si Buttercup, dan suara mengembek Lady. Atau indah karena saat itu … saat masih ada Peeta bersamaku.

Capitol telah mengambil Peeta. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap Peeta.

Aku mendesis dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku mendesis tidak sepenuhnya karena Peeta, tetapi juga karena tumpukan mayat-mayat di hadapanku. Mereka tidak hanya mengambil Peeta, mereka juga _mengambil_ penduduk Distrik 12 yang ikut andil membuat hatiku ngilu. Semua ini terjadi karena Capitol, tapi Capitol tidak bakal berbuat seperti ini jika saja aku tidak ada. Jadi semua ini karenaku.

Debu-debu yang berwarna abu pekat, hasil dari sisa pengeboman, bergerak ke sana kemari ketika aku berjalan dari rumah lamaku menuju kota. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu tujuanku kemari. Aku hanya kepingin melihat distrik ini, tapi aku tidak tahu kepingin melakukan apa setelah melihat-lihat. Menyedihkan juga mendengar aku mengatakan bahwa aku kepingin melihat-lihat, bukannya membawa _kembali_ Distrik 12 yang sebenarnya.

Semua orang pasti membenciku. Tidak hanya yang masih hidup, yang sudah mati pun, aku percaya bahwa mereka mengutukku di alam sana. Berharap aku segera ditarik oleh tangan-tangan di neraka, mengajakku ikut masuk ke dalam sensasi mengerikan akibat jilatan-jilatan api yang lebih panas daripada api yang dihasilkan oleh Capitol.

Tapi sekarang, seharusnya aku sadar, aku tidak dibenci. Karena akulah sang Wajah Pemberontak. Pemberontak-pemberontak yang telah memenuhi semua distrik tidak membenciku, mereka mendukungku. Hanya orang-orang Capitol dan sekutunyalah yang membenciku, berharap aku mati dalam sekejap. Dan rasanya geli juga ketika aku sadar bahwa orang-orang mendukung seseorang yang telah membuat mereka, saudara-saudara mereka dan keluarga mereka mati.

Jadi sambil memikirkan apa yang bakal kulakukan di sini, dan setelah menemukan apa yang bakal kulakukan, aku kembali berjalan ke tempat di mana abu-abu menjadi karpet yang begitu menebar di sini. Begitu tebal. Dan begitu menyesakkan—apalagi aku tersadar di mana sekarang aku berada.

Rumah tempat Peeta dengan keluarganya tinggal, dulu. Rumah yang dulunya sering menguarkan harum roti panas yang menggiurkan, atau yang sering membuatku dan Prim datang kemari sekadar untuk melihat-lihat riasan kue-kue cantik. Atau juga … tempat aku mendapat titik _start_ memulai kehidupan layak.

Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku merindukan Peeta. Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Peeta? Apakah mereka menyiksamu? Kuharap tidak, karena yang pantas disiksa adalah aku. Bukan kau, Peeta. Bukan.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku berjongkok, memeluk lututku. Merasakan debu-debu di sekelilingku.

Kenapa aku di sini, melihat-lihat, bukannya duduk di meja rapat memikirkan bagaimana cara Peeta kembali ke Distrik 12—atau paling tidak Distrik 13?

Aku menatap tumpukan debu di bawahku. Mereka—debu-debu itu—memiliki warna yang melambangkan kesemuan dan ketidakjelasan, kehampaan. Mungkin sehampa aku yang kehilangan lengan Peeta ketika mimpi-mimpi itu tak kunjung enyah.

Perlahan, aku mengambil segenggam debu. Menggigit bibirku kala bayangan Peeta menari di otakku. Aku menggenggam debu dengan erat, sampai keringat-keringat muncul di dahiku, menjaga debu itu tetap tergenggam _dan ngeri membayangkan saat ketika aku harus melepaskan genggamanku_**2)**. Tapi semua yang kulakukan sia-sia, debu-debu itu perlahan hilang dari genggamanku dan kembali jatuh ke tanah—tertarik daya gravitasi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku sadar, Peeta telah terlepas dari genggamanku.

Dan aku berlari. Sebelum air mata ini menetes dan mimpi-mimpi burukku menyerang, padahal aku sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan terbuai.

.

.

.

_Fin._

**a/n:**

Haha. Aku gatel untuk nulis di fandom THG, nih. Tapi karena masih pertama nulis, jadi aku ngebuat _drabble_-nya dulu, hihi. Aku juga gatel ngebuat perubahan pada awal cerita mockingjay, gemes nih karena sadar peran Peeta di mockingjay nggak terlalu banyak. Jadi deh, awal mockingjay versiku itu ngebahas Peeta! Wakwakwk. #dihajar

Halaman 9 Mockingjay, paragraf kedua, kalimat kedua.

Halaman 406 The Hunger Games, paragraf terakhir dengan sedikit modifikasi.

Soal debu itu, aku nggak tau sebenarnya debunya itu warna apaan. Tapi karena habis pembomman, jadi aku ngebuatnya warna abu-abu. Maaf ya, untuk kegajean fict-ku. Tapi aku berharap kalian memberi sambutan yang baik #ngarep

Akhir kata, RnR? _Feed back_ sangaaaat diterima. :3

_Word(s): 597  
_


End file.
